User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Join Request Hello Bramble, Yes I would like to join project Charart Please. WoodClan 13:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yet another question Hey Bramble, please don't think I'm being a tattle tale. I noticed a user named Shimmerflower has posted some approved and some still yet to be approved chararts on her page. But she has given them her own names. (She named Bumblepaw Petalpaw, Milkfur Shimmerflower, so on) I also noticed that she posted one of my chararts on her page. It was one that I never intended to be on the wiki, it's kinda suckish but I made it for me and my friend. (It's the silver one with the suckish tabby stripes. The file name is Silverflower. I did it at like, 3:00 a.m, so that's why it's so bad) I don't necessarily mind it being on there but still. Anyway, when I first joined, I noticed that another user had done the same thing as Shimmerflower. Another user, I'm pretty sure it was Icethroat, told the user to not do that. Sorry for my babbling, but do you think we should tell Shimmerflower to refrain from doing that?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble, sorry to bother you but I was on the Charart talk page and I was scrolling and scrolling but I couldn't find my Stoneclaw! Help! :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 23:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ignore my comment above. I am such a idiot. I didn't even see he was on the accepted 30. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 23:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright cool, but wait. I have more than one image on my user page, is that okay? (It's in gallery format)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bramble. I'll probably do that when I've had a lot more approved--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble. I am having so much trouble on Swiftstar. Like the shading and earpink. Can I have a hand? (Or paw, whatever works. Lol) BlacktailLeave me a meow:) 23:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I went over the shading like millions of times but it didn't look right! And for the ear pink do I get it at size 1? BlacktailLeave me a meow:) 00:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Does Hawkstar have a description? Because in the spoiler free intro, he doesn't have one, and then in his paragraph he does.TinselfernHave yourself a merry little Leaf-bare!14:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) i'm so sorry i'm sorry i just care and try to tell anyone something is wrong! :'(--Echopaw 00:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble. I was wondering if their were any white cats I could do? I searched an searched but nothing came up! Only for cats who were kittypets and cats who had Chararts. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) sorry! Quick question Hi Bramble, I just have a quick question. I'm planning on making Jayfeather as a regular medicine cat, as he is now the sole med cat of ThunderClan. On his apprentice pic, they used a type of tabby stripes I have trouble with. Do I have to do them this style to make it look like his apprentice pic, or can I do a different style? --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 21:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ?? Hey Bramble, I was on the wiki, just kinda farting around, and I stumbled across the archives on the charart page of all the approved chararts. I thought I'd be fun to see them. I found Lionblaze's approved charart, but it's nothing like the picture on his article now. Th tabby stripes are totally different, and the color is a little different too. What's up with that?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble :) I was wondering if you could delete the other picture of Whitestorm on Whitestorm.png. And please don't decline Swiftstar or Nightwing? Because I am working on Nightwing and me and Minnowclaw are helping Warriors808 with Swiftstar. Thanks! :) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 22:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Jayfeather Ok. Thanks. Also, could you look at my Snowfur on the project disscussion page? I think it's ready. (:--Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 22:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Can you reply to my earlier message? Thanks! :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 23:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Charcat.Can you make me one like shadowedheart's? Can you make scars on firepelt like the one's circles on Sadowedheart since she seems to be inactive?Can you please put the circles one's on firepelt?(front leg,eye,and ear scars in same place,ear;s covered.Thank you!--Firepelt 23:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Tigerheart I noticed that Nightwhisker put the picture of Tigerheart up on his article. Was it approved? It doesn't look finished. The shading really needs to be blurred more--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Never mind, they took it off--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi. I'm a new member of the Warriors wiki. I currently edit Wikipedia and is a part of their WikiProject Warriors. I may not edit here as often, but I have a question: is editing Wikia basically the same as editing Wikipedia, or are there different guidelines here? Brambleclawx 01:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) kittypet blanks? well i found a kittypet blank wandering in space a made a smudge (the kittypet firestar liked) and i don't know if i shoud put it up for approval! please help me! here he is! MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar Please add Shattered Peace.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 04:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Project World When is Project World going to start again?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 05:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Project Charcat? Hi Bramble. I am thinking about joining Project Charcat (that's where you learn to make charcats, right?). How do I do such? Should I talk to Sandstar? I am not on all the time, but I would like to learn. What or how much do I need to do or commit? Thanks! Dustyflower --Duststar 18:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Lol, Bramble is leader Dustflower =) You've gone to the right person - you don't have to ask me. Just thought I'd mention that [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay- I'm just not on at any regular time, and was wondering if that was relevant. How do I get to their page? --Duststar 02:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble- I just saw my name up on the apprentices list, thanks! What do I do now? And as a warning, I'm really excited, so I'm sorry if I pester you with questions. Thanks & Sorry! --Duststar 02:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi again. :) Just wondering- I know you have to have three or so approved Charcats to become a warrior, but just for the record, is that three or so cats, or three or so cats from the warriors books? I am going to do lots of cats anyway, but I jut wanted to know. Dusty. --Duststar 05:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Swiftstar Lineart Hyia Bramble. Will you help me with thining the lineart? BlacktailTalk! 21:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Current Projects... ...Are becoming a nightmare, well, at least for me. People aren't checking for double-'reserved' characters and there are loads of doubled up images listed there. It's also hard to look at the page as it is very long due to the number of 'none currently's... I was proposing we delete the none currently users from the list (of course they can add themselves again when they have current projects to add). I just thought this would make it easier to look at and might prevent some doubled up reservations but wanted to check it with you first =) [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I know, some reservations have been up for starclan knows how long... [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi Bramble. Do you wanna chat on the ICR? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 22:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Need your honest judgement... Sorry to bother you Bramble, but... Do you think I might be ready to become a senior warrior on Project Character Art? I just want your opinion, because I don't know if I'm ready. --[[User:Mumble785|'''MUMBLE785]]MAN-EATING KITTEHS! 22:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Alright; I'll work on it. : ) I didn't think I was quite ready yet either, so we're on the same page. And sorry about that! xD I didn't know about that rule; I'll fix it. Thanks! --[[User:Mumble785|'MUMBLE785']]MAN-EATING KITTEHS! 14:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Why? Hi Bramble why are you not replying to me? Please reply please. BlacktailTalk! 22:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ready to learn Hello Bramble, I still don't know how to get started on Project Charart exactly, so I'm asking, seeing as your project leader, could you find someone to instruct me. If so then thank you, profusely. WoodClan 02:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) How do i get the blanks up on pix i can't get my brindleface queen up! how do i get a queen blank up!--Echopaw 04:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello, good friend. Do you wanna chat on the ICR? I am really bored. We can if your not busy. :) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 15:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Present I want to make you a Christmas present in charart. What do you want? --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 16:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Here she is! My first kit, so please tell me if there is anything I can fix. (: --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 17:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok. By the way, my Snowfur queen image is getting ready to be approved... do you see anything else I need to fix? --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 17:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm using pixlr. I'm hoping to get GIMP for Christmas, though. --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 17:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Bramble, can you please reply to above? And can I make you a Christmas Present? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 18:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: IRC Okay! Who are you on as? I am on as Icestorm123. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 18:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello! Go to www.own.wikia.com to see my wikia! Thanks!--Tawny-jingle 23:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Charart I have my own wikia too. www.lightingclan.wikia.com That is the address so you can go their to join LightingClan! And I have my own project cat art on their. Any tips on how to get started? And what is your kit's fur-length and name? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:53, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Snowfur Hi, Bramble. Sorry to bother you again, but since your on could you please approve/comment on my Snowfur image? It's in the 24 stage right now and Sandy says its ready. Its been in the 24 for more than 24 hours. --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 01:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Uber-Noobish Question... Hello, I'm a noob here. But I've done a whole bunch of art, and i think i'm okay at it...And I don't know if i'm asking the right person, but i was wondering if I could join the Character Art project. I don't have Photoshop, but I have Pencil and I could help do coloring and things like that. It'd be really cool if i could! Thx ~ Sorry that my post is so awkward and noobish :P Whitestorm's Ear Hey Bramble, sorry to bother you again but on my Whitestorm picture can you fix the ear? And can you give me a few tips on how to run a project? Thanks!--:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Weird Hey Bramble, something very weird happened. On Snowkit's (Speckletail's son) article, someone put the unapproved picture of Snowfur's kit version on the charart template. When I tried to fix it by going to the list of approved files and saving Snowkit's picture, he wasn't there! In what I presume is his place, was the unapproved BP Snowkit. Help!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 06:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Can I join Hi can I join PCA Icecloud33 23:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The PCA page is locked...? Sorry to bother you again, but i tried to leave a message on the Project Charart page(like you said, to request joining) and I didn't have permission to edit. I should just wait for someone to unlock it, right? Hollywolf 01:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC)LoneWolf Ear and Lineart Hey Bramble, sorry to bother you again but on my Whitestorm picture can you fix the ear and un-blur the lineart? And can you give me a few tips on how to run a project? Thanks!--:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Taking off Hey Bramble, I think i might take a week or two off of PCA, to get my head together. I've done another image that was up for approval again. So this was just to let you know in advanced. ChelseaFC 05:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping! And you know that you can only have a current project up for 2 weeks? What if you have 2 images on the talk-page and you can't put the other one up? Oh and you've already finished your current project. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 12:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Eeltail and To-bes lol, yeah, I noticed that but didn't take him off, sorry for the confusion =) As for the to-bes, sounds good to me. It does seem a waste to only use them a few times. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 17:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) thanks! Media:[[Media:Example.ogg]] Exactly what the title says. Thanks, Bramble! --CandyCaneWolf 18:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) and no, I have no idea why that appeared in my post.... :\-- CandyCaneWolf 18:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Minty I have a question, mainly because of the Minty queen charart up for approval. It says she's a queen on her page, but she isn't really. If she needed an image, she would be a loner. She had her kits as a loner, and the term queen is only used in Clans, just as kit-mother is used in the Tribe. Other loner/rogue she-cats who had kits aren't classified as queens, such as Sasha. It would be different if this was like Daisy, who had her kits and then joined a Clan, but Minty never joined or will join a Clan. So I don't think she should have a queen image, but a loner image instead. Please correct me if I'm wrong. --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'''Leaf-bare is here!]] 21:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Whitestorm and Nightwing 1. Hey Bramble :) What happens if you have 2 images on the talk page and can't put your other one up? Because you can only have a current project for 2 weeks. 2. Will you comment on my Whitestorm and Nightwing? Nightwing has been up for WEEKS and nobody is commenting on Whitestor! I really want to put up Ryewhisker! Oh and do you put the shading first or tabby stripes first on a tabby cat? --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 21:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I was SO scared! I was like "Ryewhisker are you still on? You are! Phew!" I looked everyday. And for IRC what is the channel for? When you log in. What channel do you go on? --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 22:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of IRC wanna go on? I am bored! Waiting for comments on Nightwing and Whitestorm (almost spelled Hwitestorm.) --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 22:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! =D [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']]'''-jingle ♪''' 23:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Whoops Wow sorry about that...I wasn't on until after Icethroat posted the other message and that was what I immediately saw, sorry, I'll get to work on that tomorow. (I have to go somewhere soon.)--MossScrooge Bahumbug! 23:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Gallery Format Hi, Bramble! I'm having a bit of a problem editing my user page. I'm trying to put the chararts I've made into gallery format to save space, but every time I try doing it and I preview it, all that comes up is the text. I put in the gallery tag and everything, but it still wouldn't work. I didn't really know what to do, so I came to you for help. I hope I'm not bothering you or anything. --HawktalonMerry Xmas! 20:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Project Charart I'm new to warriors wiki and I would like to join the Project Character Art if I could. --Echoheart 22:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Echoheart Hi! Insert formula here Hi! I made a page called Bramblepath (who is my charecter by the way) and when ivisited it today it said the article has been deleted because it was spam. I was wondering if i need to have a special title for it or something and why it was deleted. I'm not mad just curious because i see other pages of peoples charecters up and i want to know whats wrong with mine. Thank you. O.o Hi Bramble. I was wondering why didn't you use the 24 hours on my Nightwing? I am not mad I was just wondering. --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 13:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Ryewhisker Can you reply to above. Anyways can you make this image bigger? I did the pelt color, eyes, and tabby stripes on paint. And when I opened it up in pixlr it was small. Please help! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 18:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Once again you helped me! Can you comment on him? --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 23:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Present!XD here she is! Christmas Present!XD here she is!